


Sukea's Collection - Genma

by The_Weird_Kawaii



Series: The Sukea Collection [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Hatake Kakashi, Bottom Sukea, Disguise, Gay, M/M, Porn Without Plot, Seme Genma, Slash, Smut, Top Genma, Uke Hatake Kakashi, Uke Sukea, Yaoi, male x male
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23216206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Weird_Kawaii/pseuds/The_Weird_Kawaii
Summary: Kakashi is the mysterious introvert that reads porn in public but keeps to himself, the village doesn't know that their most popular and frisky occupant, one very handsome Sukea is how the Copy Cat comes out to play.This is the first part in what will be Kakashi x various male characters. This part is Genma x Sukea (Kakashi)
Relationships: GenKaka, Genma/Kakashi, Genma/Sukea, Hatake Kakashi/Shiranui Genma
Series: The Sukea Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855351
Comments: 2
Kudos: 139
Collections: The Sukea Collection





	Sukea's Collection - Genma

To any passer by that would see Sukea taking photographs of the people passing by and towards the horizon, the odd blush as many tried not to stare at his charming smile but he paid them little mind. What they did see what that beneath the disguise was none other than Kakashi Hatake, and a very bored Kakashi Hatake at that. Having been a while since he’d kept any company he’d decided to find someone to have a little fun with.

But whom? Whom could he lure into his bed, or an alleyway in a pinch, he wasn't all that fussy. Hearing some chatter he cast deceptively light eyes in their direction and his gaze fell upon the trademark senbon in the brunettes mouth: Genma Shiranui.

Looking over the casual jounin Sukea’s smile widened and he made a move, taking a photograph ‘accidentally’ with the flash on. Blinking a couple of times Genma’s brown eyes looked to the seemingly brunette photographer, whoever he was speaking with having turned and left. “Oops, sorry…I’d meant to take that a little less intrusively” a sweeping Sukea apologised, Genma just shrugged calmly and asked “no problem, what were you snapping anyway?”

“Well… _you_ ” Sukea said lowering his voice ever so slightly and held the jounin’s gaze. Genma paused and acting all cool about it he chuckled “well you've got some taste” and then a shared moment of staring, assessing the attractiveness of the other and as Genma seemed to like hat he saw Kakashi knew this was simple. 

Kakashi had thought before this became a habit, how everyone was a little different, he was deceiving people by identity but he never played with emotions, so anyone asking of love or commitment he didn't dare waste their time, it was about fun and it was about sex. Even then approaches were different, some wanted to be charmed, some didn't know right away they just wanted a great night until its offered, and some, like Genma, just liked sex and liked it straight forward.

“You want to cut to the chase?” Sukea flashed a beautiful smile and then stepped very close to Genma, “you busy or you want to get out of here?”

* * *

Genma was a great idea, he seemed so casual and unbothered but the man liked sex and he knew what he wanted. The moment they entered Genma’s apartment Sukea was pressed up against the door and his lips claimed in a strong kiss, luckily Sukea’s presence known enough he wasn't a suspicious character and they could get right to the fun stuff, his head against the wooden door and the jounin’s strong body pressed flush against him, his leg between Sukea’s legs adding pressure to his groin and the senbon no issue in their kissing. Reciprocating Sukea immediately parted his lips inviting Genma to explore and to arch against the jounin intensifying the heat between his legs. A sly tongue entered Sukea’s mouth, tastings and deepening the kiss further while busy hands started to rid them of their clothes. 

Coat and jacket first, the camera placed on the counter, shirts next allowing bare flesh to touch and Genma paused in undressing to kiss and lick down Sukea’s pale neck, marks left on his journey before taking a pink nipple into his mouth and playfully tonguing and sucking it. “Ahh” the moan escaped and fingers gripped Genma’s long hair only to next feel Genma’s hand rubbing his dick through his pants, the throb reminding him of how long it had been and he wasn't looking for some tender exchange. 

Kakashi also knew enough about people to guess what they were into, he was rarely surprised, and given that Genma really did prefer women overall, the men he was with often lean and pretty, he waste surprised that Genma didn't venture his mouth any lower. Some guys didn't give head, thats fine. In fact this time, it was more than fine.

Genma looked over the flushed photographer, drinking in the sight and enjoyed when he lifted his head slightly exposing all the little marks left on otherwise clear flesh, and that smirk. Damn he was prettier than most women he’d bedded. Neither could remember who said the word ‘bedroom’ first, but it was said and heard and obeyed and quickly enough the senbon had been discarded on route and the vision of Sukea sprawled on the bed, pants pulled from his long legs leaving him completely nude had Genma salivating. 

Kissing him, Genma straddled him and started grinding his hips against the nude erection beneath him, his own still clothed, but felt well endowed against the ex-anbu. Both rock hard and Genma wasted no time in retrieving some lotion from the nightstand, men in his bed rare enough that he didn't have any lubricant specifically for the purpose. 

That excited feeling in Kakashi’s chest let itself known, sometimes he dreamed of living in an cha icha novel, with a harem of all sorts of guys wanting and ready to bed him as he pleased, the shy ones that know how to give it in bed, the tough ones who like a cuddle, the meticulous, the brash, he could have one every day of the week, maybe all at once. His little daydream had him distracted while Genma entered one slick finger into his entrance making him gasp. 

“You having a nice daydream there, Sukea?” Genma smirked, knowing he’d surprised him but Kakashi couldn't find it in himself to care, being so tight the intrusion bringing the exquisite stretch and he only wanted more, “very much, now quit talking, I want you in me…”

“Oh fuck…” Genma hadn't expected such direct talk from the sweet looking Sukea, but soon enough people learned he really was some sex kitten, and listening to him Genma fingered the tight ring quickly adding a second, the moaning filled the room and everything felt hotter. Genma hadn't been touched yet, that boded well, Kakashi likely to get a good ride out of this and he felt impatient, “I’m no china doll” and with that a third was entered up to the knuckle, the burn making him hiss but he arched into it anyway. 

The sight made Genma’s member throb almost painfully, his hardness tenting against the fabric of his pants and he quickly fingered the tight ring, making sure every penetration was deep and as he scissored fingers to stretch him further. Sukea’s member lay hard and flat against his lower stomach, precum wetting the head of it and the panting chest rising and falling while that gorgeous face mixed with a hazy bliss. 

Suddenly Genma removed his fingers, Kakashi biting back the groan at the empty feeling, before rough hands pulled him forward to the edge of the bed. Genma stood and pulled his pants down low enough to free his member, the size and weight of it something that got Kakashi excited and he automatically spread his legs putting himself on show.

Dark eyes looked to the still tight entrance as Genma slicked his own dick with lotion, biting his lip as he finally gave his member some attention and moved toward the edge of the bed, one hand lifting Kakashi’s pale leg even higher up before positioning against him.

The head was much wider than the fingers had been, and as the blunt head pressed against the tight ring of muscle both hissed, Sukea gripping the sheets and shuddering while he was stretched but he loved every moment of it, slowly the large cock pressed inside inch by inch, by the time Genma had buried himself inside both were breathless and a layer of sweat making them glisten. Fully seated inside the ex-anbu he used both hands to push his thighs against his chest, hips lifting slightly and a fully exposed view burned into his mind. The wavy brown hair against the bed sheets, the bright eyes drunk from pleasure, flushed cheeks but a happy smile in place while his hole was filled with the jounin’s cock. 

Pulling out until only the head was inside, he then firmly pushed back inside and both moaned, the photographer was so tight Genma would have thought it was the guys first time if not for his confidence. Doing this a few times movement became easier and soon enough Genma picked up speed and strength, plunging his length in and out of the perfect ass beneath him and eventually slamming balls deep into the wanton man.

Kakashi was in slutty heaven, he arched and bucked into the thrusts, picking up rhythm, and when the member his his prostate he made sure Genma knew, the moan obscene in its sexual nature and Genma only thrust faster and ground his hips to enter deeper each time. 

“Fuck, yes…” Sukea whimpered as his prostate became a plaything and he let his head fall back staring at the ceiling as waves of pleasure hit him, his own dick bobbing between them in their movements and he wanted to come, he also was happy to offer a show. So one hand slinked between their bodies and he took hold of his own member, fingering the tip and spreading the precum making it slick.

Genma’s dark eyes followed the hand to watch Sukea fondling himself, the talented fingers letting him see every tease and expert touches before wrapping fingers around his shaft and playing with it in time to the thrusts. Their coupling was hard and picked up a brutal pace, she sheets ruined and tellingly creased, the noises were filthy and neighbours well clued in to their activity but they couldn't care, the only noises hitting them were the headboard banging against the wall, harsh breathing and moans and the slap of flesh against flesh.

Kakashi let out a a low moan as he felt himself getting close and his hand moved faster along his member, the thrusting in and out of his abused passage making him see stars and the strokes became erratic before he was pushed over the edge with a silent scream. His cum spilled onto his hand and abdomen as he continued to jerk to get every last drop, the sight of a complete debauched Sukea and the tightness around his cock making Genma gasp as he too neared his limit. Continuing the fast pace he let Kakashi’s legs fall over his hips and gripped onto Sukea’s while he slammed into him.

Kakashi lay there in a satisfied daze, looking to Genma’s rippling muscles as he pounded into him, the long hair damp with sweat and clinging to his neck and side of his face and although happily finished Kakashi wanted the man to come deep inside him, so he rocked himself onto large cock in time with Genma and with his hand pulled the jounin into a fierce kiss, moaning into his mouth and pulling on the hair in a slight sting. The slapping noise became erratic and Kakashi knew he’d be sore later but it was more than worth it when finally Genma came with a curse, seed wetting his insides as some soaking between his legs as Genma gave several thrusts until completely spent. 

They both stayed in that position catching their breaths, Genma’s hardness fading and then pulling free. Genma fetched a towel from his laundry basket by the bed and wiped himself clean before pulling his pants back up. The fully nude Sukea uncaring of how he looked and just let himself get back to reality slowly. Genma used the towel to clean up Sukea before tossing the towel back into the hamper, he gave a playful kiss to Sukea’s hair, or Kakashi’s wig, and headed out the room. 

Kakashi sat himself on the edge of the bed, feet touching he cold wooden floor and feeling tender but happy Genma returned with their clothes and another senbon in his mouth. “You make much money with the photography?” Genma asked out of the blue as both slowly dressed themselves. 

“uh, it’s more a hobby…why?”

“Because you could make one hell of a living lying on your back” Genma smirked, the comment nothing derogatory, entirely complimentary of Sukea’s talents and attractiveness.

As Kakashi had Sukea’s clothes mostly back on his person he smirked back, “but sex is also a hobby, I have lots of hobbies.”


End file.
